What If ?
by CamORiley
Summary: Retour en arrière, durant Iron Man 1. Et si [...], comment notre histoire se serait-elle déroulée ? Pour savoir ce qu'il y a entre les [...] il faut cliquer et lire !
1. Chap 1 - Et si

**Hello ! **

**Petite fanfict qui commence, une idée partit des comics "What If ... ?" que j'apprécie beaucoup et qui ici me fais faire un petit retour en arrière puisque l'histoire se déroule au début/pendant Iron Man 1.**

**Au départ elle n'était pas prévue pour être publié, plus une envie de mon côté de "réécrire" le film selon les comics, mais une amie à moi (toujours la même en faite) m'a encore encouragé, donc voilà comment j'arrive une nouvelle fois ici. **

**Les personnages présents sont la propriété de Marvel, de plus comme toujours je me base sur les personnages des comics (caractères et physique) tout en les replaçant dans l'univers cinématographique. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le sasse de l'avion s'ouvrit, il vit son sourire, ses longs cheveux roux qu'elle avait tenté d'attacher, mais qui sous l'effet du vent étaient maintenant en bataille. Il vit ses yeux verts qui étaient trop rouge à son goût.

Il était de retour chez lui et elle était là, pour lui. Lui ce salaud, égoïste et sans aucun doute un connard de patron. Elle était là pour l'homme qu'il était, avec ses qualités et nombreux défauts. Elle était là pour Tony Stark.

Il ne put s'entretenir avec elle comme il l'aurait voulu. Les médias qui le surveillaient à la recherche d'une moindre information exclusive, les actionnaires de Stark Industries qui lui mettait une lourde pression pour qu'il reprenne rapidement en main l'entreprise, Obadiah Stane qui semblait plus préoccupé par il ne sait quoi que dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

Tony était débordé et épuisé. Et ce n'est pas son état de santé, maintenant fragile, qui l'aidait.

Une explosion, des morceaux de shrapnels qui ont eu la bonne idée de se loger juste à côté de son cœur et le voilà maintenant avec une lumière bleue au centre du torse le maintenant en vie. Il avait caché à tous cet aimant. Il avait refusé des analyses médicales à son retour justement pour ne pas que cela s'ébruite. Seule James Rhodes, son meilleur ami, savait. Il lui faisait confiance.

Il faisait confiance à Pepper tout autant, mais préférait la protéger de ce secret. Il lui en avait tellement demandé ces dernières années …

Cette femme n'avait certes pas le même bagage de diplômes que lui, mais elle restait l'une des femmes les plus intelligentes qui lui est été donné de rencontrer. Et en voyant sa lumière bleue elle aurait de suite fait le rapprochement avec cette même lumière que portait en son centre le nouveau héros qui faisait là une des médias et qui était officiellement financé par Tony Stark lui-même. Iron Man, c'était le nom que lui avait donné les journalistes.

Car oui, Tony n'était pas rentré avec juste un cœur brisé et un traumatisme certain qui serait remonter à la surface en temps voulut, il était aussi revenu avec un nouveau projet : celui de sauver le monde et défendre les opprimés.

Il n'avait pas que changer physiquement, il avait aussi développé des sentiments.

Trois mois de captivité et une question : « avez-vous une famille ? » sa réponse fut un bilan de sa vie répondant à une multitude d'autres questions. Qu'as-tu accomplis ? Rien, tu n'as fait que continuer de marcher dans les traces de ton père. Et toi quelqu'un marcheras-t-il dans tes pas ? A plus de 40 ans, tu continues de t'amuser comme si tu en avais vingts de moins, enchaînant les filles comme les verres. Et aujourd'hui, quelle vie veux-tu mener, Tony Stark ?

« Je veux me poser. Je veux être le héros d'une génération tout en continuant de gérer la plus grosse entreprise des États Unis. Je veux agir pour les gens en combattant les guerres et en faisant en parallèle évoluer les technologies, les sciences et la médecine pour rendre leur vie meilleure. Mais je ne veux pas le faire seul … »

Ces mots furent une promesse qui lui ont donné la motivation pour se battre quand il était au fond de ce trou. Il s'est battu et maintenant il allait tout faire pour tenir cette promesse. Et il savait qui aller l'aider pour la tenir. Une personne qui, il en était sûr, accepterait sans réfléchir. Une personne qui pensait comme lui. Pourquoi sinon serait-elle resté auprès de lui, lui ce sale con, toutes ses années ?

Tony réfléchit longuement à comment aborder le sujet avec la jeune femme en question Pepper. Il trouva l'idée en voyant une affiche pour le concert d'un grand opéra venu d'Italie qui se produisait à Los Angeles. Il fit marcher ses relations et obtient deux places au premier rang.

Pepper comprendrait que le choix fait était pour lui faire plaisir, une attention, car il ne s'agissait pas du tout de son style de musique à lui.

Il se décida à l'inviter un jour de la semaine, profitant du fait qu'il s'agissait d'une heure calme, où il y avait peu de passage dans son étage, où le téléphone avait décidé de rester silencieux et où il était sur de trouver sa jolie secrétaire à son bureau, travaillant sérieusement comme à son habitude.

Il cacha les billets derrières la couverture d'un dossier qu'il lui demanderait d'examiner et en découvrant les billets il en profiterait pour l'inviter.

Le milliardaire avait répété ce scénario des milliers de fois et après avoir étudié toutes les variables possibles, se décida enfin à se lancer.

Mais à peine eut-il ouvert la porte de son bureau qu'une donnée non prévu vient se mêler à son scénario si parfait.

Harold Hogan, ou de son surnom Happy, son chauffeur et garde du corps, était penché sur le bureau de sa secrétaire, Pepper Potts, déposant sur ses lèvres un léger et doux baiser. Pepper ne le repoussa pas, caressa même la main de son amant et lui décerna même son plus beau sourire.

Happy finit par repartir, Pepper reprit son travail et Tony resta là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il voyait.

Notre héros avait devant cette vision sentit son cœur finir complètement de se briser, loupant même un battement. Ils étaient ensemble. Il ne se doutait de rien.

Alors qu'il y a peu il découvrait un nouveau sentiment, celui d'être amoureux, il découvrait maintenant celui qui accompagnait malheureusement bien trop souvent ce sentiment : la déception.  
Et cela faisait mal, très mal.

* * *

**En espérant comme toujours que cela vous à plus,**

**pour ceux/celles qui ont l'habitude de me lire je m'excuse de ne pas faire du Pepperony comme je vous y ai habitué, mais une suite est prévue (juste à mettre dans l'ordre et à taper) et comme ceux qui lisent les comics doivent le savoir, un triangle amoureux existe entre nos trois protagonistes donc ... Pepperony for ever =P**

**Reviews attendues avec beaucoup (mais alors vraiment beaucoup) de plaisir =) **


	2. Chap 2 - Les billets

**Désolée pour l'attente, mais voilà la suite ! **

**Le chapitre était en vérité près depuis un petit moment, mais ma relectrice attitrée n'était pas d'accord sur un passage. Après une petite modification voici enfin le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira =S**

**Comme toujours les personnages appartiennent à Marvel, et pour les reste du blabla vous me connaissez maintenant. **

**Je vous retrouve donc à la fin ! =)**

* * *

« - Tony !

\- Ah ! »

Notre héros fut sortit de ses rêves par une voix qui l'appelait. Elle provenait de la porte d'entrée de son bureau. Une jolie rousse se trouvait dans son encadrement. Pepper.

« - Excusez moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Je vous ai appelé plusieurs fois, mais vous ne répondiez pas …

\- Non c'est moi qui m'excuse, je ne vous ai pas entendu, je faisais … »

Il était assis à son bureau, penché sur une feuille, blanche au départ, mais qui est maintenant gribouillée. Ni des lettres, ni des dessins ne sont formés. Tony lui-même ne sait pas ce qu'il a tenté de faire avec.

« - Je réfléchissais à un nouveau projet.

\- Cela explique pourquoi vous étiez perdu dans vos pensées.

\- Oui. Vous vouliez quelque chose ?

\- Euh … Oui ! J'avais un document à vous faire signer.

\- Apportez le moi. »

La jeune femme s'exécuta.

« - C'est pour donner votre accord écrit à Monsieur Stane de se rendre en votre nom au conseil d'administration.

\- Hum, oui. On en avait en effet parlé.

\- Bien. Je voulais aussi confirmer votre rendez-vous à l'extérieur à 17h00. Happy passera vous prendre. Devez-vous passer chez vous récupérer des affaires ou vous changer ?

\- Comment me trouvez-vous ?

\- Fatigué.

\- Euh … je parlais de ma tenue. Elle est correct ?

\- Costard, cravate assortit, chemise blanche simple et propre. Vous avez les joues rasées et pas de tache de graisse sur vos mains. Vous êtes parfait. Euh … pardon je veux dire que vous pouvez vous rendre à votre rendez-vous comme ça …

\- Merci Pepper. Dites à Happy que je l'attendrai à 16h45 en bas de l'immeuble.

\- Très bien, je note.

\- Autre chose à me dire ?

\- Non. Et vous ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous êtes discret depuis votre retour. Je ne me suis pas rendue une seule fois chez vous pour vous demander de venir travailler. Vous passez d'ailleurs vos journées ici derrière ce bureau. Je vous avoue m'inquiéter un peu. Je me demande si vous allez bien Tony ?

\- Oui Pepper, je vais bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, s'il vous plaît.

\- Vous savez que si vous avez besoin, même juste pour parler, je suis là.

\- C'est très aimable, merci. Je m'en souviendrai.

\- […] Se sera tout Monsieur Stark ?

\- Se sera tout, Mademoiselle Potts.

La jolie rousse se pencha, récupéra le document et repartit. Tony ne la quitta pas du regard. Elle le trouvait « parfait ».

Réveil toi ! Tu n'as plus 15 ans, elle disait cela pour être polit ! Pepper est professionnel et elle le sera toujours. Mais elle s'inquiète pour moi …

Car elle tient à son travail ! Un patron complètement fou qui joue les super-héros dans une armure en métal volante n'est pas franchement la chose à dire si on veut s'assurer le soutient d'actionnaires ! Ce que Pepper fait pour toi est et sera toujours de l'ordre du travail.

Et puis tu l'as bien vu, elle est avec Happy. Elle en aime un autre !

Depuis combien de temps sont-ils ensemble ? Se sont-ils rapprocher pendant que j'étais supposé mort en Afghanistan ? Avant ?! Argh !

Le beau brun saisit sa tête entre ses mains. Arrête de penser à ça Stark ! Reprend toi, allez !

Son regard se posa sur les deux billets pour l'opéra qui dépassait du dossier qu'il voulait apporter précédemment. Il prit une enveloppe et les glissa dedans. Il ne voulait plus les voir et pourtant il jouait inconsciemment avec l'enveloppe, la faisant glisser entre ses doigts. Qu'allait-il en faire ?

Avec qui avait-il rendez-vous cet après-midi ? Il parcourra son agenda du regard, un nom était marqué en rouge. Google : « Sarah Carrey » rechercher. Une journaliste. Il parcourra les articles publiés par cette femme et en profita pour regarder quelques photos. Si l'interview est en ennuyante, il pourrait facilement détourner son attention vers autre chose …

**…**

« - Bonsoir Monsieur !

\- Bonsoir Happy, comment allez-vous ? »

Tony venait de se glisser à l'arrière de la voiture. Son chauffeur à l'avant prit la route.

« -Très bien, merci. »

Un silence s'installa.

Le milliardaire se décida au bout de cinq minutes à rompre ce silence.

« - J'ai deux billets pour un opéra jeudi soir. Cela vous intéresse ?

\- Pour l'opéra ? Oh monsieur c'est gentil, mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon style.

\- Ce n'est pas mon style non plus. On me les a offert, je les donne, je ne veux pas que les places soient gâchées. Vous n'avez qu'à y aller avec un ou une amie.

\- Mes amis ne sont pas non plus des fans d'opéra.

\- Invitez quelqu'un alors. Je ne sais pas moi une femme, une collègue ?

\- Je parle très peu aux femmes de Stark Industries …

\- Hum, j'avoue aussi très mal les connaître … Mais, il me semble que Pepper m'avait parlé d'opéra une fois …

\- Pepper ?

\- Oui oui, ça me revient. Elle était venue me récupérer à un gala, j'étais ivre. Et elle avait mis une musique horrible dans sa voiture. Un opéra de je ne sais qui. Cela m'a causé un mal de crâne ! La pire gueule de bois dont je me souviens !

\- Oh j'imagine très bien … Mais, je ne peux pas l'inviter. Pourquoi vous ne le faîte pas vous ? »

Pourquoi ne peut-il pas inviter sa copine ? Je les ai bien vu s'embrasser, je n'ai pas rêvé …

« - J'aurai adoré accompagner Pepper, mais je suis pris jeudi soir. S'il vous plaît Happy, je vous l'ai dit, je ne veux pas que les billets se perdent. Prenez les et invitez Pep' pour moi. »

Tony se déplaça et déposa une enveloppe sur le siège avant du passager.

« - Et bien, si vous insistez.

\- Merci Happy. »

Pourquoi donc fait-il comme s'il ne connaissait pas Pepper ? Il était sur qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, il n'avait pas rêvé. Cela voudrait-il dire qu'ils cherchent à cacher leur relation ? Si c'est le cas depuis combien de temps ?! Tony repartit dans ses pensées, cherchant comme toujours à comprendre tout ce qui l'entourait.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Tony ne comprit pas, mais il se sentit soulagé par ce geste. Il abordait maintenant un léger sourire.

« Monsieur, vous êtes arrivé. »

* * *

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plus, j'attend comme toujours avec grande impatience de vous lire via vos reviews ! **

**Le chapitre 3 est en cours d'écriture, celui-ci était un peu cours et surtout un chapitre de transit, le suivant devrait être plus sympas !**


	3. Chap 3 - Un secret

**Comme promis, le chapitre 3 est là !**

**Avant d'allez plus loin je souhaiterai remercier Ash'Kagan, titemeli13, marionNCISlove et toutes les autres personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review là, où sur mes autres fanficts. J'écris pour le plaisir et pour faire plaisir, et lire vos commentaires me motive à continuer =)**

**Bon j'arrête là dans les remerciements et vous laisse découvrir ce troisième chapitre.**

**Comme toujours, les personnages mentionnés sont la propriété de Marvel Comics, j'écris d'ailleurs selon les caractéristiques des comics. **

**Je vous retrouve en bas de la page !**

* * *

« - Bonjour Mademoiselle Potts. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir ici.

\- Bonjour J.A.R.V.I.S. Ta voix m'avait manqué. »

Il était dix heures passé de quelques minutes. Pepper s'était rendue dans la maison de son patron. Il avait hier une interview et elle était quasiment certaine que l'interview s'était prolongée plus qu'elle n'aurait dut et qu'il aurait besoin d'aide pour sortir du lit.

« Il y a du café chaud qui est prêt ! Servez-vous en une tasse, je descend de suite ! »

Une voix venait de l'étage. C'était celle du milliardaire. Il était levé, semblait se préparer et avait eu le temps de faire couler une cafetière ?

Pepper resta figée, hébétée, essayant de se rappeler à quel moment elle avait loupé une scène.

Soudain un grand brun descendit rapidement les escaliers pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussé. Il finissait d'enfiler un tee-shirt noir saillant. La rousse pu apercevoir furtivement les abdominaux dessinaient de son patron, mais son regard se porta surtout sur un bout de bandage qui semblait entourer son torse.

« - Excusez moi Pepper, je suis en retard.

\- Vous ... »

Tony s'approcha d'elle, posa sa main sur son épaule et déposa une bise sur sa joue. Il se décala et prit la direction de la cuisine en continuant la conversation.

« - Je me suis levé tôt ce matin, j'ai été courir. J'avais oublié à quel point courir sur la plage était agréable. Je venais de finir de prendre ma douche quand j'ai entendu J.A.R.V.I.S vous parler. J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre ?

\- Euh … non. Vous êtes déjà levé ? Vous êtes seul ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Je devrais être avec quelqu'un ?

\- Non, enfin … Je pensais … Comme hier vous avez demandé à Happy de ne pas vous attendre, j'ai pensé que c'était car vous … Enfin vous voyez ! »

Le beau brun plongea ses yeux bleues dans ceux vert de sa secrétaire, l'air incrédule, comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

En réalité son cerveau analysait l'information. Pepper savait qu'Happy ne l'avait pas ramené, à sa demande. Ils s'étaient donc vu, ou au moins parlaient. L'a-t-il invité ?

Pour rompre le léger silence troublant qui venait se s'installer, Tony décrocha son plus beau sourire à la rousse. Bien sur qu'il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« - Du café ?

\- Volontiers ! »

Pepper le remercia secrètement de changer de sujet.

« - Vous avez déjeuné ? Pas moi, je meurs de faim ! Vous désirez quelque chose ?

\- Non merci, le café suffira. Je prendrai un sucre si vous avez. »

Tony ouvrit chaque placards, il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce lieu.

« - Voilà ! Sucre pour vous et des céréales pour moi. Je ne savais pas que j'avais ça chez moi … Vous êtes sur que vous ne voulez rien ? Vous semblez fatigué.

\- Non c'est bon, merci. La nuit a juste été courte.

\- Hum … Je déjeunais pas avant … Enfin, j'aimais pas déjeuné. Mais j'ai perdu pas mal de poids, alors j'en profite et je me mange tout ce dont j'ai envie.

\- En effet, j'ai remarqué que vous aviez perdu. Vos traits sont plus tirés et vos chemises sont moins moulantes.

\- Et dire que hier vous disiez que j'étais parfait …

\- Non ! Enfin si je l'ai dit, mais je voulais dire que vous étiez présentable.

\- Je crois que vous allez finir par me vexer et me faire regretter de vous avoir offert un café ! »

Ils rirent. Se fut un rire timide. Ce petit déjeuner improvisé était nouveau pour eux, mais aussi très étrange. Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans rien se dire. Tony avalait le plus de chose possible en un maximum de temps, comme s'il voulait battre un record.

Pepper fixait sa tasse, réfléchissant.

« - Tony ? Je voulais savoir, pourquoi avez vous un bandage sur le torse ?

\- Pardon ?! »

Il ne souriait plus. Son visage s'était fermé, il fixait maintenant la rousse, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle avait vu.

« - Excusez moi si je suis indiscrète, vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre. Je me demandais juste …

\- C'est en Afghanistan. Je me suis pris des éclats de shrapnels dans la poitrine. Heureusement, je me suis fait opérer par un médecin retenue en captivité avec moi. Quand Rhodey m'a récupéré, un médecin était dans l'avion. J'avoue que j'étais pas mal dans les vapes à ce moment là, mais il semblerait qu'il m'est refait mes points car les autres s'étaient ouverts et infectés. Je dois depuis porter un bandage pour les protéger et éviter une nouvelle infection. »

Il ne lui a pas menti, juste un peu contourner la vérité.

« - Oh je vois. Je suis désolée …

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien.

\- Je … Mais vous avez une infirmière qui vient s'occuper de vous ?

\- Non, je désinfecte et fait mon bandage seul. Je me débrouille.

\- Cela vous fait mal ?

\- Au début oui, mais je commence à cicatriser.

\- D'accord. Vous savez, si vous avez besoin d'aide pour le pansement, je n'ai que mon brevet de secouriste, mais je pourrai vous le faire.

\- C'est vraiment gentil Pepper, mais j'y arrive. Merci.

\- Hum … En tout cas je comprend pourquoi vous avez passé la nuit seule. Vous ne pouvez pas vraiment « bouger » votre corps, si ?

\- Non, en effet. Et j'ai une réputation à tenir. Vous imaginez le titre des magasines people ?

\- « De retour d'Afghanistan, le playboy Tony Stark a tout oublier des femmes. »

\- Exactement ça ! Imaginez la pression que j'ai, c'est horrible ! »

Et ils éclatèrent de rire. Un rire communicatif. Celui de deux amis. Leur complicité revenait. Elle semblait même meilleure qu'avant.

Tony lui avait manqué plus qu'elle ne voulait l'accepter. Et lui se rendait compte que sa gène, son inquiétude, ses questions dérangeantes, mais surtout son rire faisait qu'il avait chaque minutes de plus en plus de sentiment pour Pepper.

« Bon Mademoiselle Potts, quel est le programme de cette journée ? »

Paperasse, réunion, encore de la paperasse, brevet à déposer, vérification d'un nouveau projet, paperasse (personne ne pense au nombre d'arbre qu'on assassine pour des pauvres feuilles qui vont finir perdu au fond d'un dossier ?!) et encore une réunion.

Tony n'en pouvait plus. Il était épuisé.

Il avait besoin de changer d'air, de se détendre. Et il n'y avait qu'une chose qui pouvait le lui permettre. En vérité, il y en a plusieurs, mais toute ses choses lui sont proscrites depuis son retour d'Afghanistan.

Il avait besoin de se retrouver seul, de voler, admirer les choses qui l'entourait. Il avait besoin de son armure. Il avait besoin de se changer en Iron Man.

C'est vers 17h30 qu'il annonça à Pepper qu'il partait, prétextant un mal de tête et qu'il voulait rentrer se reposer. Pepper ne trouva rien à redire, il avait joué son rôle de patron parfaitement aujourd'hui, sans jamais se plaindre à la différence des années précédentes. Il avait changé.

Qu'est ce que c'était bon ! Voler au dessus de Los Angeles. Profiter des derniers rayons de soleil qui frappait son casque. Voir le regard d'enfants émerveillaient quand il slalomait un peu trop bas entre les buildings. Se retrouver seul, avec juste ses pensées, ses rêves …

Aussi étrange que cela lui paru à lui, il ne pensa pas à Pepper, il réfléchissait à un projet. Une idée sur laquelle il avait commencé à travailler avant tous les évènements qu'on lui connait. Il avait de nouvelles innovations en tête et pense qu'elles pourraient parfaitement s'intégrer à son vieux projet.

Après réflexion, il se souvient avoir caché ce projet dans un des coffres de son bureau, pour le garder à l'abri d'éventuel espion industriel. Il se décida à aller le chercher et rentrer chez lui pour travailler dessus ensuite. Dans son armure il ne mettrait pas longtemps pour faire le trajet.

Arrivée au siège de Stark Industrie, Iron Man se rendit au 17ème étage, là ou se trouve les bureaux de la direction. Mais une fois l'étage atteint, il entendit des voix. Pris de panique, il chargea ses répulseurs.

L'armure lui permettait d'avoir une meilleure ouïe, c'est comme ça qu'il reconnu les voix : Happy et Pepper.

Il était dix-neuf heures passé depuis un bon moment maintenant, que faisaient-ils encore dans les bâtiments ?

Tony se cacha, même si en soit cela était difficile quand on a sur soit une armure rouge et or qui fait du bruit à chaque mouvement. Il resta dans un coin du couloir, écoutant leur conversation.

« - Pepper … Allez on y va maintenant.

\- Je t'ai dit que je devais finir de préparer le contrat pour la vente de demain. Va y, je te rejoins après.

\- Non, je vais pas te laisser prendre un taxi. Je peux t'attendre, mais là tous le monde est parti Pep', tu as pas à faire des heures sup' …

\- Happy, 5min. S'il te plait.

\- 5min là, 5min le midi, ce matin tu es parti car tu devais voir avec le boss je ne sais quel contrat …

\- Okay, tu as gagné. Je prend les documents avec moi, je finirai ça plus tard.

\- Non ! Tu laisses ça là ! J'en ai marre de passer nos soirées en tête à tête avec toi devant ton ordinateur.

\- Je fais mon travail, c'est tout.

\- Non ! Tu fais plus que ton travail ! Tu fais le travail des comptables, tu fais celui des ingénieurs qui devraient eux même rédiger leur brevet et par-dessus tout tu fais son boulot à lui ! »

Comment osait-il lui parler comme ça ?! Tony bouillonnait à l'intérieur de son armure. Oui il n'était pas forcément un modèle dans le traitement des femmes, mais jamais il n'avait crié sur une femme. Et encore plus sur Pepper, elle était si dévouée …

« - Excuse moi Harold … Tu as raison. Je suis distante depuis que Tony est rentré. Il s'investit beaucoup dans l'entreprise, je veux juste faire en sorte que tout soit prêt pour qu'il ne perde pas de son entrain. Je veux l'aider.

\- Je comprend. C'est vrai qu'il est étrange … Il m'a donné deux billets pour l'opéra. Il m'a dit de t'inviter, apparemment il sait que tu aimes ce genre de chose.

\- Oh …

\- Je voulais te les offrir ce soir, lors d'un petit repas avec des chandelles, enfin ce genre de trucs que les filles aiment … Mais je pense que là c'est un peu rappé …

\- Oh non chéri ! Excuse moi, vraiment je ne savais pas pour ce soir. Je serai ravie d'aller avec toi à l'opéra.

\- Ouai … Je n'y connais rien Pep', je voudrai pas te faire honte.

\- Honte ? Happy, jamais je n'ai eu honte de toi, tu m'entends. Et se sera avec un grand plaisir que j'irai, mains dans la mains, avec toi à cette représentation.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis. »

Un silence se fit. Tony décida de se déplacer légèrement pour voir ce qu'il se passé.

Il trouva ses deux employés blottis l'un contre l'autre. Les bras de Pepper entouraient le cou de son chauffeur. Happy avait lui ses mains juste au dessus des hanches de sa secrétaire. Leur bouches se touchaient. Ils s'embrassaient avec tendresse.

Tony serra les poings. Il avait mal. Trop mal.

« - Tu as entendu ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un …

\- Non, j'ai rien entendu … Tu veux que j'aille voir ?

\- Non, c'est bon. Je prend mes affaires et on y va de toute façon. Tu m'as parlé d'un repas je crois ? »

Tony se décida de sortir de sa cachette. Leur regards des deux employés en dit long sur leur surprise. Iron Man était là devant eux.

Bien sûr ils savaient qu'Iron Man était financé et construit par Tony Stark lui-même, il ne pensait en revanche pas le trouver là, dans les bâtiments de Stark Industries. Et encore moins ce soir.

« - Bonsoir, excusez moi de vous déranger. Je suis venu récupérer un document pour Monsieur Stark. Faîte comme si je n'étais pas là.

\- Bonsoir …

\- Salut. »

Iron Man passa devant eux sans leur jeter un seul regard, il prit directement la direction du bureau. Pepper était complètement ébahie, elle ne l'avait jamais vu en vrais auparavant. C'est vraie qu'il était imposant ! Happy jugeait du regard le tas de ferrailles qui se déplaçait devant lui. Il était méfiant.

Tony entendit les talons de Pepper frappaient sur le parquet. Ses deux amis se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur.

« - Tu crois qu'il nous a vu ?

\- Oui. Je vous ai vu. »

Le casque d'Iron Man se tourna légèrement. Ni Pepper ni Happy ne sauraient dire lesquels de ses yeux lumineux fixaient qui, mais ils avaient compris qu'ils savaient. Ils connaissaient leur secret.

« Monsieur Stark est-il au courant ? »

C'est Pepper qui répondit.

« - Non …

\- Doit-il l'être ?

\- Non ! Enfin, nous préférions lui annoncer nous même.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas je garderai votre secret.

\- Merci, Iron Man. »

Les portes de l'ascenseur de refermèrent.

* * *

**Alors, ce chapitre 3 ? J'attends vos reviews avec toujours beaucoup d'impatience ! **

**Le chapitre 4 est prêt, tapé et vérifié par mes deux acolytes il devrait donc être publié dimanche prochain =)**


	4. Chap 4 - Sous l'armure

**Un grand merci aux personnes qui prennent le temps de lire chaque nouveaux chapitres et me laisser une petite review', cela me fait vraiment plaisir =)**

**Sans plus attendre la suite, **

**Comme toujours les personnages sont la propriété de Marvel et je vous retrouve à la fin.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« - Bonjour, secrétariat de Monsieur Stark, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Pepper c'est moi. Je ne viendrai pas travailler aujourd'hui. Je suis malade.

\- Oh … Ça va ?

\- Oui, c'est juste de la fatigue je pense.

\- Bien. Vous voulez que je passe vous voir ? Que je vous apporte quelque chose ?

\- Non merci, Pepper. Cela ira. Passez une bonne journée. Au revoir. »

Et il raccrocha sans attendre de réponse. Il lança son portable au travers son atelier, se souciant peu de savoir où il atterrirait.

Le milliardaire ne voulait pas aller travailler aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait en vérité voir personne. Il ne voulait surtout pas la voir, elle. Il en avait vu assez hier soir …

Après que Pepper et Happy aient quitté les bâtiments de Stark Industries, Tony, ou du moins Iron Man, en fit autant. Il les a suivi.

Happy rentra chez lui, la jolie rousse avec lui. La voiture de cette dernière était d'ailleurs garée devant le garage du chauffeur. Depuis combien de temps, là était la question.

A ce moment-là, il eu confirmation que leur union était bel et bien entamée. Iron Man prit alors la direction de la villa de Stark.

De là Tony avait passé tout le reste de la nuit dans son atelier. Passant sa colère et faisant ressortir sa douleur sur tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

De plus personne ne lui avait jamais dit que l'alcool ne soulageait pas une peine de cœur …

Le héros ne voulait pas la voir elle, Pepper. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle le trouve là, à terre, au milieu de débris, une bouteille vide à côté de lui, n'osant même pas se lever sous peine de vomir …

Il restait là, la tête enfuise dans ses mains, attendant que les montagnes russes dans son crane se terminent. Attendant que son cœur guérisse.

**[…] **

« - J.A.R.V.I.S ?

\- Monsieur ?

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- 17 h 19, monsieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que …

\- Vous vous êtes endormis, monsieur.

\- Je … j'ai loupé quelque chose ?

\- Mademoiselle Potts a tenté de vous joindre, à plusieurs reprises. Sa voix montrait de l'inquiétude.

\- OK. »

Il avait mal à la tête. La voix de son I.A faisait écho dans son crâne, c'était juste horrible.

Tony monta à l'étage et prit une douche. L'eau a toujours eu sur lui un effet réparateur. Le seul bruit de l'eau sortant de la pomme de douche était reposant. Les gouttes chaudes parcourant son corps nu le soulageait.

Il sortit et sentit que son mal de crâne s'était un peu calmé. Sa gueule de bois n'était pas aussi violente que d'habitude.

Il avait lu dans une revue scientifique que le cerveau humain ne pouvait ressentir qu'une seule douleur dans le corps à la fois. Il ne pouvait se concentrer que sur une blessure et choisissait bien souvent la plus grave.

Sa tête ne lui faisait peu être pas si mal car son cœur lui hurlait le martyre.

Après un café et avoir grignoté quelque chose, il sentit doucement qu'il reprenait des forces. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

**[…]**

Iron Man volait maintenant au-dessus de Los Angeles. La ville était calme.

Il se décida à atterrir, voulant profiter de cette vue.

Il alla se placer en haut d'un bâtiment, s'assit et après avoir vérifié que personne ne pouvait le voir, il ouvrit son casque.

L'air frais frappa le visage du milliardaire. C'était fort agréable. Cela contribua à finir de calmer ses maux de tête.

Il reste plaçait là un moment. Attendant de voir ce qu'il voulait voir.

Le choix du bâtiment où il se trouvait n'était pas un hasard. Il donnait directement en face de l'opéra. Nous sommes jeudi …

Le héros finit par voir ce qu'il voulait voir, mais ne bougea pas. Il voulait continuer à attendre. Attendre encore.

Sa jolie rousse était bien rentrée à l'intérieur de l'opéra, accompagnée d'un visage bien connu.

**[…]**

23 H 00, la représentation terminait, Pepper et Happy sortirent, main dans la main. Le chauffeur déposa sa veste sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Elle lui sourie en remerciement.

Ce sourire c'est à lui qu'il aurait dû revenir. C'est sa veste qu'elle devrait porter, sa main qu'elle devrait tenir.

Mais elle en avait choisit un autre. Quand vas-tu l'accepter, Tony ?

Soudain, un cri retentit. De par son emplacement, Tony vit directement ce qu'il se passait.

Un camion roulait à fond au travers du boulevard, il venait de griller au feu et une femme avait juste eu le temps de se jeter sur un côté pour l'éviter.

Le casque de son armure se rabaissa, Iron Man fila en direction du camion.

Le chauffeur était inconscient, un impact de balle était présent sur la vitre passager. Tony devait arrêter le camion, maintenant.

Iron Man se plaça devant le camion, il dirigea ses répulseurs vers le véhicule, les chargeant légèrement. Au moment de l'impact, l'énergie des répulseurs libérèrent une légère vague qui permit à Tony de ne ressentir que faiblement le poids du véhicule combiné à sa vitesse.

La cabine était immobilisée. Pas la remorque.

Avec cet arrêt brutal, elle s'était décrochée et pivotait rapidement en direction de notre héros.

Il ne l'avait pas vu.

La remorque le frappa avec force et l'envoya s'encastrer dans l'immeuble à côté.

Ignorant ses blessures, Tony se releva. Personne à par lui n'avait été touché.

Il se dirigea vers la cabine du chauffeur, arracha la portière et enleva un de ses gants pour poser sa main sur le cou du camionneur. Il avait un pou !

« Que quelqu'un appel une ambulance ! Vite ! »

Iron Man ne mit que quelques secondes à faire sortir l'homme de son véhicule. Il put voir que la balle avait perforé son côté gauche du corps.

Le choc et la douleur avaient dû le faire s'évanouir.

Iron Man chargea un passant de rester avec le blessé jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours.

Lui suivi le trajet du poids lourd, cherchant à retrouver un indice qui lui permettrait de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il passa sans s'en rendre compte devant Pepper et Happy. Ils s'étaient mis à l'abri dans une rue perpendiculaire. La rousse était profondément en admiration devant ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Le héros continua son chemin est arriva devant un immeuble où une alarme hurlait. Tony pénétra à l'intérieur à la recherche de victimes. Un bâtiment privé. Un local qui abritait des chercheurs dans à peu près tous les domaines scientifiques.

C'était bien souvent des jeunes diplômés qui commençaient dans ce genre de locaux, cela leur permettaient d'avoir un premier financement pour leur projet, il pouvait ainsi le développer, faire les premiers essais et ils venaient ensuite le présenter à des plus grosses firmes, comme Stark Industries.  
C'est comme ça que Tony connaissait leur existence.

Il parvient rapidement au niveau de l'alarme. Il mis un coup de point dedans l'arrêtant instantanément. Il eu peur pendant deux secondes de voir son maux de tête revenir.

Après un rapide coup d'œil, il vit un homme seul, assis, qui pleurait.

« - Monsieur ! Vous êtes blessé ?

\- Ils ont tout pri …

\- Monsieur, je suis là. Comment vous appelez vous ?

\- Pourquoi nous … pourquoi nos travaux … »

Il était en état de choc. Iron Man fit le tour des locaux. Il n'y avait personne d'autres. Tous les coffres et tiroirs avaient été vidés, les documents emportaient.

La police finit par arriver. Au début ils étaient retissant à s'adresser à l'homme de métal, mais après que ce dernier leur est rappelé qu'il avait arrêté un camion et fait en quelque sorte leur travail à leur place, ils devinrent plus l'occase.

Ils acceptèrent de communiquer les informations qu'ils avaient pu récolter auprès de passant.

Les locaux étaient fermés depuis plusieurs heures, tout le monde avait quitté son poste. L'homme à l'intérieur que Tony a découvert en état de choc, est le directeur. C'est lui qui finance tous les projets de sa poche, il habite à quelques rues.

D'après les témoins, ils étaient cinq hommes, habillaient en jaune. Leurs tenues ressemblaient à celle « d'apiculteur ».

Au moment où l'alarme a retendit, les hommes ont couru à l'extérieur et on tirés plusieurs coups de feu pour éloigner la foule. Une balle perdue aurait touché un camion passant à ce moment. La suite on la connait.

Il restait maintenant à la police à vérifier les caméras de surveillances.

Iron Man se retira, il avait eu le temps de télécharger les bandes vidéos dans la mémoire de son armure.

Il avait décidé de les étudier et mener son enquête.

Un homme se trouvait en haut du bâtiment juste en face de celui venant de se faire cambrioler, regardait la scène en souriant.

Il vit Iron Man s'envolait dans les airs, attirant tous les regards.

« - Bientôt, toi et ton cher Stark ne serait plus les seuls en possession de cette technologie. Ceci n'était qu'une répétition. Mais bien sûr tu ne nous verras pas venir et tu ne pourras pas nous arrêter, Iron Man. Nous sommes déjà chez ton patron. Nous sommes à Stark Industries. »

* * *

** En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plus, j'attend comme toujours vos reviews =) **

**Petite info', je ne sais pas quand sera publié la suite car je reprend mon travail professionnel pendant ces vacances, donc un peu moins de temps pour écrire. Je vous souhaite donc par avance de Bonnes Fêtes et vous invite à venir jeter un œil régulière au cas où j'aurai publié rapidement la suite =) **


	5. Chap 5 - Jalousie ?

**Le chapitre 5 est là !**

**Encore merci pour vos reviews, vraiment j'adore vous lire !**

**Comme on me l'a fait remarquer, le chapitre précédent ne faisait pas interagir Pepper et Tony, et bien je pense que celui-là chapitre vous plaira ... Il est court, mais est entièrement sur Pepperony. Oui c'est mon cadeau de noël !**

**Je vous laisse donc poursuivre la suite et découvrir ce chapitre.**

* * *

« Vous signez et parafez en bas de chaque page. »

Seulement une heure qu'il était là et déjà il avait envie de s'enfuir. Sérieusement, c'était ça que son père faisait toutes ses journées ? Signer des papiers encore et toujours ? Pas étonnant qu'il est cherché du réconfort dans la bouteille.

« - C'est bon ?

\- Laissez-moi vérifier … Oui il me semble que tout est bon. »

Tony était à son bureau, Pepper penchait sur le côté. Elle sentait différemment de d'habitude. Elle sentait le parfum masculin.

« - Oh non pardon ! Encore celui-là.

\- …

\- Promis, c'était le dernier document pour aujourd'hui.

\- Voilà.

\- Merci. Vous vous sentez mieux ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous étiez malade, vous m'avez appelé hier.

\- Ah oui. De la fatigue, comme je le pensais.

\- Tant mieux. Hum … Tony, je vous voulais vous dire … Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à la joue ?! »

Délicatement elle posa sa main sur la joue gauche de son patron.

« Vous êtes blessé ! »

Tony repoussa la main de la jeune femme.

« - Coupé. En me rasant.

\- Si haut ? C'est quasiment sous l'œil. »

Un mauvais coup hier soir quand il était dans l'armure Iron Man.

« - Un faux mouvement.

\- Vous avez désinfecté au moins ?

\- Pepper …

\- Je peux aller à l'infirmerie si vous …

\- Occupez vous de vos affaires. »

Le milliardaire lança un regard froid et sévère vers sa secrétaire. La rousse resta sans voix, paralysée par ce regard.

C'est elle qui baissa les yeux la première. Rassemblant les papiers, elle commença lentement à s'en aller.

« - Je m'excuse Tony, je ne voulais pas …

\- Pas quoi ? Vous êtes toujours sur mon dos ! Vous voulez quoi ? J'apprécie vos petites attentions, que vous vous inquiétez pour moi. C'est touchant Miss Potts, mais ça s'arrête là.

\- Je ne pensais pas à mal …

\- Vous pensiez à quoi ? Vous voulez qu'on soit amis ? Je le voudrais, je voudrais ne plus être votre patron. Mais vous voyez, Pepper, l'amitié est une chose qui fonctionne dans les deux sens. Vous voulez que je vous parle ? Parlez-moi vous aussi. Arrêtez vos secrets !

\- Je ne comprends pas. De quoi vous …

\- Et moi qui vous estimez … Je pensais que vous étiez quelqu'un d'intelligente. Je me trompais. »

Pepper resta interdite. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle ne comprenait pas sa colère soudaine.

Elle prit la direction de la porte.

Ce n'est qu'une fois après avoir franchi le seuil de la porte que la jeune femme se retourna, plongea ses yeux verts brillants vers ceux bleus de son patron et lui dit :

« Je voulais vous remercier pour les billets d'opéra. Happy m'a dit qu'il venait de vous. »

Et la rousse s'enfuit, sans laisser au milliardaire le temps de répondre.

Une fois la porte refermée, l'homme posa sa main exactement là où se trouvait celle de Pepper quelques secondes plus tôt. Il avait mal, sa joue le lançait. La main froide de Pepper avait instantanément calmée la douleur. Elle était si douce, si attentionnée …

Pourquoi alors t-es-tu comporté comme un con ? Pepper est en couple, je dois la laisser tranquille. Tu peux ne pas répondre à ses avances imaginaires tout en restant aimable et souriant. Je veux qu'elle s'éloigne de moi … C'est le seul moyen de l'oublier.

Plus elle sera proche de moi, plus j'aurai envie d'elle. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de briser un couple, je ne suis personne pour ça.

Et puis, de toute façon, je ne la mérite pas.

**[…]**

13 h 15, déjà. C'est fou comme le temps passe vite quand on le passe à s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Le beau brun enfila sa veste de costard et sortit de son bureau. Il avait faim.

Il vit sa secrétaire à son poste de travail, concentrée comme toujours. Elle avait les yeux rouges …

« - Vous avez mangé ?

\- Non.

\- Alors, venez. Je vais déjeuner dehors. Je vous invite.

\- Non merci. Je ne pense pas cela soit approprié dans une relation employé-employeur. »

Tony ne dit rien. Il partit.

**[…]**

15 minutes plus tard, le milliardaire était de retour. Il attrapa une chaise, la plaça devant le bureau de la rousse et posa un sac devant le nez de cette dernière.

« - Le repas est servi.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans la phrase ''non merci'' ? »

Tony éteignit l'écran d'ordinateur de sa secrétaire.

« Vous avez parlé ensuite d'une relation ''employé-employeur'' et, en tant que votre patron, je ne veux et surtout ne peux pas vous voir tomber malade, donc … Mangez ! »

Le playboy dégaina son plus beau sourire. La rousse ne put y résister.

« - Juste avant, j'ai eu le droit à un regard sévère et froid. Et maintenant vous m'offrait votre plus beau sourire ?

\- Je suis un con … Je vous ai pris un burger végétarien. Il y a des frites et pleins d'autres trucs dans la poche. Servez-vous.

\- Merci. Vous savez, je ne mange pas végétarien.

\- Je note. La prochaine fois je vous en prendrai un triple, avec plus de viande et de sauces bien grasses ! »

Ils rigolèrent. Après avoir débarrassé le bureau, ils commencèrent à manger. Le choix de Tony était très bon, Pepper se régalait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mangé de hamburger.

« - Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je n'avais pas à vous parlez comme ça.

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute, vous l'avez dit, vous êtes un con. »

Tony resta silencieux. Le sourire innocent que lui lança Pepper le fit fondre. Comment rester loin d'elle ? Elle lui avait déjà pardonnée.

« - Oui, mais cela n'excuse pas tout.

\- Votre sourire s'occupe du reste. »

Et un nouveau battement de cœur manqué. A ce rythme-là, son arc réacteur ne pourrait rien pour la crise cardiaque qui va bientôt le frapper.

« - Vous savez, Pepper, vous comptez beaucoup pour moi. Professionnellement et personnellement aussi …

\- Je le sais. Et c'est réciproque.

\- Vous pensez qu'on pourrait être ami ?

\- On est déjà ami, Tony. »

Le milliardaire se tue, la dévisageant.

« Des amis ça se disputent pour rien, ça se dit des vérités, même celles qui font mal. Et ça se réconcilient autour d'un … hamburger par exemple. Ça se pardonnent tous. »

Ils souriaient. Ils étaient timides, comme s'ils ne se connaissaient que peu. Mais en réalité ils avaient conscience qu'il y avait plus.

Ils finirent par reprendre leur discutions, parlant de tout autre chose.

« - Excusez-moi, je peux gouter votre burger ? J'avoue qu'il me fait envie.

\- Allez-y Pep' ! Faites vous plaisir ! »

Tony tendit ses bras et offrit une bouchée de son repas à la jolie rousse. De la sauce resta dans le coin de sa bouche.

Machinalement, le beau brun prit une serviette et essuya la petite chose qui venait gâcher le visage blanc qu'il admirait tant.

Happy arriva à ce moment-là. Le garde du corps les vit. Un sentiment étrange le parcouru.

C'était donc ça la jalousie ?

* * *

**Alors, ce chapitre vous a plus ? J'espère que Pepperony a été au rendez-vous et que vous aimez ce petit cadeau.**

**La suite est en cours d'écriture, continuez de surveiller les publications savoir s'il est arrivé.**

**Bonne Fête à vous, mes chèr(e)s lecteurs (et surtout lectrices je pense) =)**


	6. Chap 6 - Alerte !

**Hello ! Et Bonne Année !**

**Pas plus de blabla, voilà la suite directement liée avec le chapitre précédent !**

** Bonne lecture =D**

* * *

« - Hum … Monsieur ?

\- Oh Happy ! Venez-vous joindre à …

\- Désolé de vous déranger Monsieur, mais il y a un problème ... »

Sans que Tony s'en rende compte, Pepper s'était éloignée de lui, se redressant correctement sur son siège. Le regard que lui jetait Happy semblait la gêner. Elle avait d'ailleurs perdu son sourire, son regard était fuyant.

Tony lui avait toujours son esprit joyeux, se demandant bien ce qu'il se passait pour être dérangé pendant sa pause déjeuné.

« - Au niveau des laboratoires. Ceux de l'aile J du bâtiment C.

\- Et ? Il y a un responsable pour chaque labo. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils auraient besoin de moi pour régler un problème.

\- C'est que … Ils pensent que Stark Industries vient d'être victime d'un sabotage Monsieur. »

Le visage du milliardaire pallie. Il n'avait pas retenu grand-chose de la gestion d'une entreprise selon son père, mais il savait qu'il y a une chose qu'il ne fallait pas négliger, c'était quand on prononçait le mot « sabotage ».

« - Veuillez m'excuser Mademoiselle Potts, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de laisser une femme finir un dîner seule, mais il y a une urgence.

\- Ne vous excusez pas.

\- Happy venait avec moi.

\- Oui Monsieur. »

Tony prit la direction de l'ascenseur. Son chauffeur lui emboîta le pas sans avant n'avoir oublié de lancer un regard glacial à la secrétaire.

Notre héros n'y prêta pas attention. Il avait d'autre soucie en tête.

**[…] **

Arrivé dans l'aile J, bâtiment C.

« - Qui est le responsable de ses laboratoires ?

\- C'est moi Tony. »

Matthew Holman, un vieil ami de son père, Howard. Ils ont déposé des brevets ensemble. Il est aujourd'hui à la tête des laboratoires de Stark Industries pour attendre patiemment l'heure de la retraite.

Après une rapide poignet de main entre nos deux scientifiques, la discussion reprit.

« - Explique moi ce qu'il se passe.

\- Quand je suis revenu de ma pause, j'ai vu qu'il y avait un soucis sur le réacteur 5. J'ai de suite coupé l'alimentation pour éviter une surchauffe et l'explosion.

\- Et le problème sur le réacteur, tu penses qu'il est dû à un sabotage ?

\- Oui Tony. Regarde par toi-même. Les branchements ont été modifiés et certains ont même été coupé.

\- Merde … Tu penses que c'est quelqu'un de l'intérieur ?

\- Avec tous les systèmes de sécurité et pour avoir réussi à changer des branchements sans couper le réacteur, c'est forcément quelqu'un qui le connait. Et pas qu'un peu.

\- Happy, a-t-on visionné les caméras de surveillances ?

\- Oui Monsieur, et elles ont été coupées exactement au moment où a eu lieu l'incident.

\- Fais chier ! Matthew, tu peux réparer ?

\- Pas avant plusieurs jours Tony. Je dois d'abord évaluer les dégâts que cela a pu causer aux réacteurs.

\- Prends tout le temps qu'il te faut. Happy faites le tour des laboratoires et autres lieux d'expérimentations. Demandez à tous de vérifier les installations. Si on a une taupe, elle peut ressortir encore.

\- Bien Monsieur. Je vous tiens au courant.

**[…]**

Retour dans les bureaux de la direction de Stark Industries.

« - Pepper, je vous veux dans mon bureau dans cinq minutes avec tous les noms, contrats, CV, actes de naissance et autres foutus documents de toutes les personnes que l'on a embauchées ses six derniers mois pour le secteur de la recherche.

\- Bien monsieur. »

**[5 minutes plus tard …]**

« - Les documents que vous m'avez demandés.

\- Merci Mademoiselle Potts.

\- Je me suis permise de mettre sur le dessus de la pile les personnes embauchées à Stark Industries pendant votre absence … enfin quand vous étiez en Afghanistan …

\- Vous avez bien fait Pepper … Attendez. Qui les a engagés ?

\- Obadiah Stane. Il a tout géré pendant votre absence.

\- Il a engagé pas moins de 26 ingénieurs !

\- Il faut au minimum cela pour vous arriver à la cheville si on veut vous remplacer. »

Tony leva les vers elle. Il était renfermé et sérieux. Ne sachant comment il devait le prendre. Elle venait de flatter son égo et en même temps exprimer le fait que l'entreprise avait pensé à le remplacer …

« - Pardon … Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour.

\- Non pas vraiment.

\- Je vais vous laisser, étudier ces dossiers. Si vous avez besoin de …

\- Oui, Mademoiselle Potts, je vous ferai signe. »

La jolie rousse s'éclipsa du bureau de son patron. Habituellement ce dernier dévoré du regard ses courbes délicieuses quand elle quittait une pièce, mais là il n'y prêta absolument pas attention, trop concentré sur ses dossiers.

Pour la plupart des nouveaux arrivés, d'excellentes notes lors de leur scolarité, mais des appréciations peu élogieuses « problème avec l'autorité », « renvoie pour violence » ou encore « triche ». Certains ont même des casiers judiciaires.

Pourquoi Obadiah a-t-il embauché des cas pareils ? Ils sont tous des suspects idéals …

« A.I.M » … C'est étrange, ils ont tous ces trois lettres écrites dans leur CV. Qu'est-ce que cela peu bien être ?

« - Alerte ! Alerte !

\- Merde ! C'est quoi encore ?! »

Une alarme venait de se déclencher.

« - Alerte, à tous les employés, Code E ! Code E !

\- Fait chier ! »

Tony ne perdit pas une seconde pour sortir de son bureau.

« - Pepper !

\- Tony, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Code E, un réacteur est sur le point d'exploser. Vous évacuez le bâtiment maintenant ! Et vous faites passer le mot à toutes les personnes que vous croisez !

\- D'accord …

\- J'ai dit maintenant ! »

Et le milliardaire partit en courant dans le sens opposé à la sortie. Il ignora sa secrétaire qui l'appelait.

Il avait autre chose à faire. Il devait se changer.

Au détour d'un couloir, il arriva devant une porte. Porte que tous les employés des bureaux de Stark Industries prenaient pour le local du concierge.

Il n'en était rien.

Enfin depuis tout récemment en faîte.

Tony Stark ne pouvait plus rien faire maintenant. Iron Man pourrait, lui, agir.

**[…]**

« - J.A.R.V.I.S c'est ici ?

\- Oui Monsieur, il semble que le problème vient de ce réacteur. »

Tony, ou du moins Iron Man maintenant, se trouvait là où l'alarme avait été déclenché.

« - A combien évalues-tu la puissance du réacteur ?

\- Il est actuellement en surcharge, monsieur. Sa puissance ne cesse d'augmenter. Il est à 92% de ses capacités. 93% maintenant …

\- Et s'il arrive à plus de 100% il explose …

\- Oui Monsieur. Il s'agit d'un petit réacteur. Il n'est pas censé dépasser les 60% d'énergie dégagée. Nous sommes à 94%. Je détecte déjà des fissures sur les parois, Monsieur. Les protections sont déjà en train de céder. 95%

\- Dis-moi quoi faire !

\- D'après les protocoles de sécurités, il faut couper l'alimentation.

\- C'est déjà fait ! Je sais quand même que quand un truc surchauffe on coupe le jus !

\- 96% Monsieur. Apparemment le réacteur est toujours alimenté. Et sur une source beaucoup trop importante, ce qui expliquerait sa surchauffe.

\- Dis-moi quel fil arraché !

\- 97%. Il faut d'abord que j'étudie toutes les possibilités.

\- Magne toi ! Moi aussi je peux le faire. Je te le demande, car tu es censé aller plus vite !

\- 98%.

\- …

\- Happy ?! »

Iron Man tourna la tête. Une voix de femme venait de résonner. Une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Happy, tu es là ?! »

Pepper.

« 99% Monsieur. »

Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ?! Il lui avait dit de sortir ! Si le réacteur explose, tout le bâtiment va être touché !

« 100 % »

Non !

Les propulseurs de l'armure s'activèrent. Iron Man s'envola en direction de la jeune femme.

« 101% »

Iron Man se jeta sur Pepper.

Les parois cédèrent face à l'énergie dégagée par le réacteur. Il explosa.

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre ? J'espère que vous ne me détestez pas trop pour cette fin pleins de suspense. **

**J'attend vos reviews et encore une GRAND MERCI à toutes celles qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit message, vous pouvez pas savoir le plaisir que j'ai en lisant vos reviews à mes pauses au travail ... **

**Le Chapitre 7 est bientôt finit d'être écrit, normalement posté courant du week-end prochain si tout va bien ! =D**


	7. Chap 7 - Une longue journée

**Je ne sais pas dessiner, mais je sais écrire. ****Cela sera mon arme.**

**#JeSuisCharlie**

* * *

« Pepper ! Vous allez bien ?! »

La jolie rousse était là, blottit dans les bras d'acier rouge et or de ce héros nommé Iron Man.

L'explosion qui venait d'avoir lieu l'avait secouée, mais l'amure plus grande qu'elle avait su la protéger des éclats de verre et de souffle.

La jeune femme tremblait et releva doucement la tête vers celui qui était son sauveur.

« - Vous … vous connaissez mon nom ?

\- Bien sûr ! Enfin je veux dire … Monsieur Stark m'a demandé de connaître le nom de chaque personne travaillant ici. Vous étiez en haut de la liste Mademoiselle Potts. »

Elle le regardait, incrédule, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« - Vous êtes blessée ?

\- Non. Non, je ne crois pas.

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire là ! Vous devriez être dehors avec les autres ! Dieu sait ce qu'il aurait pu vous arriver !

\- Pourquoi vous énervez-vous ? Vous étiez là, il ne pouvait rien m'arriver. La preuve, vous m'avez sauvé. »

Iron Man ne sut quoi répondre. Les yeux verts de la rousse le fixaient.

Tony était paralysé.

Oui, il venait de la sauver. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il serait capable de tout pour cette femme …

Iron Man finit par couper court à cette échange de regard. Détournant son casque, il observa l'état de la pièce où il se trouvait. Tout avait été dévasté.

Il avait, au moment de la détonation, activé un faible bouclier défensif une fois Pepper dans ses bras. C'est ce qui les a sauvés.

Mais l'utilisation de ce bouclier consomme beaucoup d'énergie sur l'arc reactor. Mais ça, il s'en soucierait plus tard.

« - Il faut que vous rejoigniez la sortie maintenant, Mademoiselle Potts.

\- Vous ne venez pas avec moi ?

\- Non, je dois encore faire le tour des laboratoires voir si aucun autre réacteur n'est défaillant.

\- D'accord. Faites attention. »

Le héros se déplaça et aida Pepper à sortir de la pièce où ils trouvaient, évitant les morceaux qui pourraient la blesser.

« - Vous arriverez à rejoindre la sortie ?

\- Oui, cela devrait aller. Iron Man attendez ! Encore une chose ...

\- Oui ?

\- Merci d'avoir été là. »

Et la rousse lança son plus beau sourire à l'homme de métal, tournant lentement ses talons vers le sens opposé, laissant notre héros seul, complètement perdu par le charme de la jeune femme.

**[…]**

Cela faisait maintenant cinq bonnes minutes qu'Happy et Pepper étaient enlacés, heureux de voir l'autre en vie. Apparemment aucun autre employé ne se souciait d'eux, trop occupait à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Quand enfin ils finirent par se détacher l'un de l'autre, ils remarquèrent qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

« - Tony ! Tu sais où il est ?

\- Non. Je croyais qu'il était avec toi, quand tu es sortie après l'explosion.

\- Non, on s'est séparé au moment où l'alarme a résonné. Oh mon dieu ! J'espère qu'il a réussi à s'en sortir !

\- J'adore quand on s'inquiète pour moi ! »

Une voix bien connue venait de retentir derrière eux. Tony Stark lui-même se tenait droit devant eux, un petit sourire en coin cachant ses véritables émotions.

Son costard était froissé, ses cheveux en bataille. Bien sûr, il conservait toujours sa classe naturelle, mais quelque chose montrait qu'il était éprouvé par la situation.

« Tony ! »

Pepper se jeta sur lui, exactement comme elle l'avait fait précédemment en voyant Happy.

« Eh ! Quel accueil ! Stark Industries devrait exploser plus souvent »

Il fit un clin d'œil à Happy, qui laissa de marbre la garde du corps. Pas franchement heureux de voir sa petite-amie enlacer un autre que lui.

« - Pardon … Où étiez-vous ?!

\- Après vous avoir quittée, je suis partie chercher Iron Man. Après ça, je me suis mis à l'abri dans une pièce conçue pour ce genre de problème au sein de Stark Industries. Et vous Happy, comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien. Merci Monsieur.

\- J'ai eu peur que vous soyez dans le laboratoire à ce moment-là.

\- J'étais dans un autre bâtiment. Je n'avais pas encore vérifié celui-là. Je m'excuse Monsieur.

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute, Happy. Je ne … Arg ! »

Le milliardaire était maintenant plié en deux, une douleur forte dans la poitrine. Son réacteur …

« - Tony ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ma … poitrine …

\- Votre blessure ? Il faut que vous alliez à l'hôpital !

\- Non … Non Pepper … Surement les émotions et … la fatigue. J'ai juste besoin de rentrer chez moi … me reposer.

\- Je vais vous aider.

\- Non vraiment … Pepper … ça va … aie !

\- C'est bon, arrêtait de jouer les héros maintenant ! Pepper aide moi, on va l'emmener jusqu'à ma voiture et on va le ramener chez lui. »

Sans avoir le temps de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, le playboy était soutenu de chaque côté par son chauffeur et sa secrétaire.

Il se laissa faire. Il avait deux personnes s'occupant de lui malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu leur faire subir par le passé.

Deux personnes sur lesquels il pouvait s'appuyer, dans tous les sens du terme.

Il avait deux amis.

**[…] **

« - C'est bon Tony, laissez-moi faire.

\- Je suis désolé Pepper, mais je dois refuser. Vous en avez déjà beaucoup fait.

\- Je ne vais pas vous laisser comme ça voyons, je veux juste vous aider.

\- Pepper, vraiment … Dans d'autres circonstances vous savez que je me serai laissé totalement soumettre sous vos doigts, mais là je refuse que vous me déshabilliez … Non vraiment, jamais je n'aurai pensé vous dire cela un jour ! »

Pepper rougit. Elle n'avait pas pensé à des idées déplacées ou même que cela pourrait mettre son patron mal à l'aise. Et puis après tout, elle l'avait déjà déshabillé. Il était juste trop ivre pour s'en souvenir.

La jolie rousse finit par lâcher la cravate de son patron qu'elle venait de dénouer. Elle rompit tout contact physique avec lui.

« - Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas paraître insistante.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, mais je saurai vous le rappeler plus tard.

\- Pourquoi je n'en doute pas ? »

Ils finirent par rire. Cela leur faisait du bien à tous les deux. Ils décompressaient doucement de cette journée.

Pepper finit par laisser Tony seul, comme il lui avait demandé.

15 minutes plus tard, le beau brun retrouva la jeune femme dans la cuisine.

« -J'ai préparé un petit quelque-chose pour le dîner. Je peux me joindre à vous ?

\- Euh … oui bien sûr. Mais il ne fallait pas … Happy n'est pas là ?

\- Il est repartit à Stark Industries pour s'occuper de sécuriser les bâtiments et voir ce que les vidéos de surveillances ont filmé.

\- D'accord. Il repasse vous chercher ?

\- Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Je peux prendre un taxi.

\- Ou, vous pouvez passer la nuit ici.

\- …

\- Euh … Vous nous avez préparé quoi de bon ?

\- Une omelette. Il faut dire que votre cuisine ne déborde pas d'ingrédient. Vous mangez parfois ?

\- J'ai une cuisine en bas dans mon atelier, elle me sert plus que celle-ci qui est là juste pour la décoration. Du vin ?

\- Volontiers. »

Tony attrapa une bouteille de vin entamée et servi Pepper. Les deux s'installèrent au comptoir qui servait de table dans cette cuisine.

« - Hum … Monsieur Stark …

\- Tony. On n'est pas au travail là.

\- Tony. Je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Je vous écoute.

\- C'est à propos d'Iron Man.

\- Hum …

\- Vous avez dit tout à l'heure que vous aviez été le prévenir …

\- Oui ?

\- Il travaille pour Stark Industries ? Enfin, je veux dire, c'est un des employé ?

\- Peut être.

\- Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ?

\- C'est une seconde question non ?

\- Pardon, mais j'essaye de comprendre le rapport entre vous, votre retour après votre kidnapping et l'apparition soudaine de ce héros.

\- Hum … Et quelle est votre conclusion ?

\- Vous avez vu des choses, surement horribles et par conséquent vous avez décidé de changer le monde via ce héros, Iron Man. Et vous avez décidé de confier votre création à une personne de confiance, un employé de longue date.

Tony ne dit rien. Il regardait son assistante, réfléchissant aux raisons qui l'on poussait à devenir Iron Man, à enfiler lui-même l'armure.

Pepper avait cerné tous les points importants. Elle le connaissait bien. Trop bien. Il devait trouver un moyen qu'elle s'éloigne de lui et d'Iron Man.

« Iron Man m'a sauvé tout à l'heure ... »

Le milliardaire sortit de ses pensées. Il dévisagea la jeune femme et fit mine de ne pas savoir de quoi elle parlait.

« - J'étais dans les laboratoires au moment de l'explosion.

\- Pepper ! Je vous avais dit de sortir !

\- Je sais, Iron Man m'a déjà sermonné … Mais je voudrais pouvoir remercier cet homme. En face. Voir ses yeux et lui dire merci pour tout ce qu'il fait. Je suis les informations et j'ai vu toutes les personnes qu'il a déjà sauvé !

\- Je suis désolé Pepper, je ne peux vous révéler qui il est. Il doit protéger son identité secrète.

\- Mais je saurai garder son secret !

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais si ses adversaires apprennent que vous savez, il pourrait vous utiliser comme moyen de pression pour l'obliger à se dévoiler. Ni lui et encore moins moi n'accepterions ça !

\- Je comprends … Mais alors vous, vous êtes en danger ?

\- Pour cela que je parle d'Iron Man comme de mon garde du corps. Il n'en est rien car il n'est en vérité jamais avec moi, mais au moins personne ne se prend à moi de peur de se retrouver nez à nez avec lui.

\- Je vois.

\- Mais Pepper, restez loin de lui, s'il vous plait.

\- Pardon, je ne comprends pas bien.

\- Iron, enfin surtout le type dans l'armure c'est … un con. Il ne mérite pas votre attention.

\- Oui. Il vous ferait du mal quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Okay …

\- Vraiment Pepper, je vous en pris, promettais moi de ne plus chercher à le rencontrer et que vous resterez loin de lui ?

\- D'accord. »

Pepper et Tony finirent par changer de conversation et une fois le repas terminé, ils se séparèrent. La rousse prit un taxi malgré l'insistance taquine du playboy pour qu'elle passe la nuit dans sa villa.

Mais une fois la jeune femme partit, Tony fut soulagé. Il put enfin se retrouver seul et repenser à toute cette longue journée.

Notre héros avait toujours sa douleur dans la poitrine, il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de s'en occuper, mais il n'avait pas la tête à ça ce soir. Il devait aussi régler l'attaque dans son entreprise. Qui s'en prenait à lui ? Pourquoi autant de personnes si peu fiables embauchés par Obadiah ? Est-ce que demain une nouvelle attaque éclaterait ?

Il avait de nombreuses de questions en tête et beaucoup de points à étudier pour espérer avoir un début de réponses …

Mais surtout, il repensa à sa discutions avec Pepper. Elle lui avait promis de ne plus s'approcher de l'homme de métal, mais lui, serait-il capable de rester loin d'elle ?

* * *

**Un grand merci pour avoir pris le temps de lire ce septième chapitre et encore un autre grand merci pour les reviews laissées sur les chapitres précédents et sur celui-là si vous le faîte.**

**Je ne vous cache pas que je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chap', je l'ai terminé en fin de semaine, je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça, mais je m'y suis forcée, comme un artiste l'aurait fait.**

**J'espère qu'il vous satisfera comme il a su satisfaire mes deux relecteurs (et vous noterez qu'on a pas mal de Pepperony et je sais que cela vous fait plaisir).**

**Continuez de surveiller les publications pour savoir quand le chapitre 8 sera là =) **


	8. Chap 8 - Help !

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**P.S : ne me haïssez pas trop pour avoir terminé ce chapitre comme ça (a)**

* * *

« Tu te fous de moi ?! »

Vidéo conférence entre deux hommes importants. D'un côté Anthony Stark dans son bureau, venant d'exploser sa main sur sa table sous l'effet de la colère.

De l'autre côté de l'écran Obadiah Stane, bras droit de Stark Industries, actuellement dans un transat avec en arrière plan la mer et du sable blanc.

« - Mais puis-ce que je te dis que je ne suis au courant de rien, Tony. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me croire ?

\- Tu embauches 26 gars, pendant mon absence et comme par hasard quelques mois après on se retrouve avec le sabotage de deux réacteurs et des brevets d'innovations volées, et non, tu n'as rien à dire ?!

\- Déjà, tu n'as aucune preuve que ce soit mes recrues qui …

\- Depuis l'explosion ils ont tous disparut. Les 26 ! La police est actuellement à leur recherche.

\- Okay, je l'avoue, je suis apparemment mauvais pour les recrutements … Ils avaient l'air pourtant de gars bien.

\- Casiers judiciaires, blâme, aucune entreprise ou faculté qui ne les recommande. Et ce sont des gars bien ?

\- Alors, toi tu as eu le droit au bénéfice du doute par le passé et à une seconde chance, mais eux non ?

\- Je ne parle pas de moi là …

\- Tony allez. Tu es un peu à cran là. Tu dors en ce moment ? Tu sembles fatigué. Tu veux me rejoindre pendant mes vacances ? Il y a du rhum et on pourra te trouver des jolies filles pour t'aider à dormir.

\- Non c'est bon, j'ai encore du travail ici.

\- Comme tu veux.

\- Merci. Et j'ai une dernière question. A.I.M, ça te dit quelque chose ?

\- Hum, A.I.M … Non. Rien. Pourquoi ?

\- Comme ça, je t'expliquerai plus tard. Je ne te dérange pas plus. Bonne fin de vacance Obadiah.

\- Bon courage à toi, Tony. »

Et la communication s'interrompit. Tony s'effondra dans son fauteuil.

Obadiah ne savait rien de plus sur ces hommes, il n'avait pas pu l'aider. La police menait son enquête, mais le milliardaire s'inquiétait de la fuite de ses projets.

Ils pourraient être très vite revendus à d'autres entreprises et Stark Industries pourraient avoir beaucoup à perdre.

Et tant que ces hommes n'ont pas été arrêté, les laboratoires ne sont pas à l'abri d'une seconde attaque.

Tony devait prendre les devants. Il devait lui-même mener ses recherches. Et si des réponses s'avéraient difficiles à obtenir, il y a un homme de fer qui saurait l'épauler.

Le CEO enfila sa veste et sorti de son bureau.

« - Vous partez Monsieur ?

\- Oui Pepper. Un problème ?

\- J'avais des documents à vous faire signer.

\- Laissez-les sur mon bureau. Je les signerai à mon retour.

\- Où allez-vous ?

\- Faire le tour des autres industries, voir si certaines ont eu nos saboteurs comme employés et mettre en garde les autres.

\- D'accord. Bon courage à vous.

\- Merci. »

Pepper regarda son patron partir et alla déposer les documents sur son bureau.

Elle les retrouva signés le lendemain matin. Elle en ré-déposa des nouveaux et ils étaient signés là encore le lendemain.

Et cela continua ainsi pendant un peu plus d'une semaine et tout ça sans jamais voir un seul bout de la barbe de son patron.

Tony n'avait pas menti à sa secrétaire. Il faisait en effet le tour des autres industies.

Certaines lui parlaient sans aucun problème, souvent des entreprises partenaires. Elles lui assuraient que si elles entendaient parler de vente de brevet de Stark Industries elles le tiendraient au courant.

Mais d'autres n'avaient pas la même politique.

Les portes ou langues restaient closes. La concurrence qui ont pour seul but l'argent. C'est la guerre des grandes firmes.

Dommage pour elles, car avoir comme ennemi Tony Stark, c'est aussi avoir Iron Man comme ennemi.

Le héros infiltrait les bâtiments et recherchaient les documents dont il avait besoin.

Bien sûr tout cela était illégal, mais le fait qu'il permit de livrer 12 des ex-employés enfuis de Stark Industries à la police, révéler au grand jour l'espionnage industriel qu'exercent certaines firmes et autres fraudes et contrefaçons, permettait aux héros d'être bien vu par les forces de l'ordre. Mais aussi par les médias.

Chaque nouvelle polémique qui éclatait grâce aux révélations d'Iron Man faisait la une des journaux.

Tout le monde devenait méfiants à l'idée que tous vos secrets peuvent éclater.

Et surtout la côte du héros augmentait considérablement auprès du public.

L'homme de fer créé et au service d'un riche industriel nommé Tony Stark, faisait tomber les autres puissantes firmes. Ces firmes qui se disputaient le marché économique international s'écroulent une à une au fur et à mesure de leur secret dévoilé au grand jour.

Toutes sont corrompues. Tony Stark lui-même l'est peu être, mais une chose est sur, Iron Man, lui, ne l'est pas.

Et si tout le monde pouvait voir les exploits du héros en armure, Pepper le pouvait aussi.

La jolie rousse ne pouvait passer à côté des actualités. Elle le voyait faire tomber un à un ses salauds qu'elle avait un jour, croisée lors de réunion ou congrès.

Elle avait d'ailleurs longtemps cru que son patron finirait lui aussi comme eux, corrompus par tant d'argents. Mais le cet homme qui avait déjà tout depuis sa naissance, était intéressé par toute autre chose que l'argent : l'alcool et les filles.

C'est surement ça qui causerait sa perte.

Elle se demandait aussi, si Tony était responsable de ses attaques. Si ce n'est pas lui qui a demandé à Iron Man d'agir ainsi.

La jeune femme lui aurait volontiers posée la question, mais elle ne le voyait toujours pas réapparaître au fil des jours.

Elle ressentait d'ailleurs un sentiment étrange. Il lui manquait.

**[…] **

Journée enfin terminée pour Iron Man !

Il était presque 22h00, l'homme de fer était de retour dans sa pièce réservée dans les bureaux de Stark Industries. Tony Stark comptait en profiter pour se changer et régler, comme il le faisait chaque soir, les documents que lui laissait sa secrétaire sur son bureau.

Mais cette journée avait été plus riche en information que les jours précédents. Il avait avec lui un dossier, scellé d'un sceau rouge, tamponné de trois grosses lettres : A.I.M.

Tony posa le dossier sur le petit bureau qui se trouvait dans sa pièce. Il le laisse un instant et commença à retirer la partie de son armure qui couvrait ses mains. C'était plus facile une fois ces pièces enlevées pour retirer le reste de l'armure.

Mais d'un coup il se plia en deux. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Encore.

Il avait ignoré la douleur toute cette semaine, remettant toujours à plus tard la vérification de son réacteur arc. Mais cette fois il est trop tard. La petite lumière bleue clignotait et doucement, mais surement aller s'éteindre.

La douleur était forte. Tony chercha du regard le câble qui lui servait à ré-alimenter son réacteur quand il était déchargé.

Une fois souvenue où il l'avait rangé, notre héros partit en sa direction, mais il trébucha.

Son réacteur n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour alimenter l'armure d'Iron Man et par conséquent, tout le poids des métaux reposaient maintenant sur le corps de Tony Stark. Et malgré ses 80 kilos et ses séances de musculation, il était incapable de se remettre debout.

Il tenta de ramper sur le sol, mais son armure ne bougea pas. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à bouger les épaules pour tenter d'enlever d'autres pièces de son armure.

Il était complètement pris au piège dans ses bouts or et rouge. Son réacteur vacillant, il avait besoin d'être rechargé. Maintenant.

Tony se mit alors à hurler à l'aide. Il se fichait complètement de qui pourrait le trouver. Il avait besoin d'aide, au diable sa fierté et son identité secrète.

Si la personne voulait profiter de sa faiblesse pour enlever son casque qu'elle le fasse. Il n'allait pas mourir bêtement bloquer dans son armure.

Des bruits de talons raisonnèrent dans le couloir. Tony hurla de plus belle, ou du moins en utilisant les dernières forces qu'il avait en lui, sa poitrine le faisant toujours horriblement souffrir.

« - Il y a quelqu'un ?

\- Oui ! Venez je vous en supplie ! »

A sa voix il l'avait reconnue. En même temps qui d'autre que Pepper Potts pouvait bien encore être dans les couloirs de Stark Industries à cette heure-ci ?

« - Oh mon dieu ! Je suis désolée je ne devrais pas …

\- Non ! Non ! Restez je vous en pris ! J'ai besoin de vous ! »

La rousse voulait repartir, se souvenant des mots de son patron et de la promesse qu'elle lui avait faîte : ne plus s'approcher d'Iron Man.

Mais ce dernier avait tenté une dernière manœuvre qui lui avait permis de se retrouver sur le côté et c'est là que les yeux verts de la jeune femme se portèrent sur sa poitrine et qu'elle comprit.

« - Votre lumière ! Elle est éteinte !

\- Oui … c'est ma … batterie. Elle est déchargée … J'ai besoin du câble … tiroir du haut ... »

Pepper ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce dont il avait besoin et à le trouver.

« Branchez le … à une prise, et l'autre … bout … juste ici ... »

Les doigts libres de Tony Stark avait ouvert un cache sur le côté droit de son armure, juste à côté de son réacteur.

Pepper, fixa le câble. Il s'inséra parfaitement dans le cache. La jeune femme posa sa main sur la poitrine du héros.

Timidement le réacteur arc se mit à clignoter, puis à tranquillement reprendre de sa couleur bleue.

L'homme à l'intérieur lâcha un long soupir de soulagement. Il posa avec difficulté sa main tremblante sur la main froide, mais douce de la jolie rousse.

« Merci. »

A l'intérieur Tony ferma les yeux et s'évanouit.

La douleur dans sa poitrine avait été trop forte pour lui.

* * *

**Vous êtes encore là ? Vous me détestez je le sais ... Mais promis la suite arrive très vite (ou du moins dès que possible (a) ).  
**

**N'hésitez**** pas à me laisser une review, j'adore vous lire vraiment je vous adore. **

**Bonne semaine à tous !**


	9. Chap 9 - Si seulement vous saviez

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**C'est avec plaisir que je vous retrouve aujourd'hui, en publiant (ENFIN) la suite de ma fanfiction. **

**Je m'excuse vraiment vraiment vraiment pour avoir mis aussi longtemps pour écrire et publier ... des problèmes dans ma vie on fait que j'ai du mettre de côté ma passion pour l'écriture et pour mon ship. **

**Du coup pour me faire pardonner, un chapitre ENTIÈREMENT et EXCLUSIVEMENT Pepperony ! (j'espère me faire pardonner (a) ) **

**Bref, finis le blabla, rien ne change pas rapport aux chapitres précédents et vous laisse lire la suite de ma fanfict'. **

* * *

Hum ...

Cette lumière ... J.A.R.V.I. S pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu ouvres les volets si tôt ... Argh ... J'étais dans un rêve ... Pepper et moi ... sur une île et ... Voilà j'ai déjà oublié !

Aie ! J'ai mal au dos, c'est comme si j'avais dormi sur un matelas en métal … Oh !

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement. Il tenta de se lever , mais il ne se sentit pas libre de ses mouvements. Il était comme enfermé dans une boîte de métal.  
Doucement, notre milliardaire reprenait ses esprits.

Il était dans son armure, il venait de le réaliser.

« - Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fous …

\- Oh vous êtes réveillé ! Enfin ! Je m'inquiétais tellement. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Pepper ?! »

Le regard de notre héros alla se perdre dans les yeux verts de la très chère Pepper Potts. Après quelques secondes de confusion, c'est comme si une énorme vague le frappa. Une vague de souvenirs.

« - Mon cœur ! »

Sa main se posa sur son petit cercle lumineux. Très vite une mains féminine se joignit à elle.

« - La lumière s'est rallumée. Calmez-vous, tout va bien maintenant.

\- Vous … C'est vous qui m'avez sauvé !

\- Oui. Enfin, j'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Il est six heures passés. Vous vous êtes évanoui, du moins je crois. »

La douleur avait été trop forte, il s'en souvenait encore, elle lui avait fait perdre connaissance.

« - Je me souviens oui … Et vous, vous êtes restée là ? Tout ce temps ?!

\- Oui, je ne voulais pas vous laisser seul. Si quelqu'un vous avez trouvé, dieu sait ce qu'il aurait pu vous faire … Vous étiez vulnérable, on aurait pu vous faire du mal, vous enlever votre casque, voler votre armure ... »

Son casque ! Instinctivement ses mains se posèrent sur sa tête. Il sentit son casque qui recouvrait intégralement son visage.

Tony poussa un ouf de soulagement. Sa secrétaire n'avait pas vu son visage, elle n'a pas découvert qui il était.

« - Pepper, je ne sais pas quoi dire …

\- Vous étiez mal en point, blessez. Vous sauvez des vies tous les jours, je n'ai rien fait, juste un petit geste pour vous aider. Vous le méritez. Vous êtes un héros. »

Iron Man se tenait debout, face à face devant cette femme qui malgré les cernes rappelant la nuit qu'elle venait de passer, restée magnifique.

« - Merci. Vraiment. Vous avez fait plus que je n'avais besoin.

\- Non, c'était quelque chose de normal. N'importe qui en aurait fait autant.

\- Faux. Vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui, Pepper. D'autres auraient enlevé mon casque, pour savoir, me faire chanter.

\- Oh non, je ne …

\- Vous ne l'avez pas fait. Pourquoi ?

\- Je … Je respecte votre identité secrète et je veux savoir qui vous êtes, c'est vrai … Mais je veux l'apprendre seulement si vous me faite confiance pour connaître la vérité. Seulement si vous décidez d'ouvrir votre casque. »

Tony resta silencieux. Cette femme est juste extraordinaire.

Lui faisait-il assez confiance ? Il l'aimait non ? Ne serait-ce pas là une chance de lui avouer ses sentiments ?

« - Pepper, je …

\- Mais … Peut être que je peux vous convaincre d'ouvrir ce casque autrement ... »

Et doucement, Tony vit les yeux de Pepper se fermaient, ses mains effleuraient son armure, ses lèvres se rapprochaient … et finissant par se coller sur qui ressemblait à une bouche sur son casque.

Le beau brun ferma à son tour ses yeux et reçu comme une décharge. C'était comme s'il sentait les lèvres de la jolie rousse sur les siennes, comme s'il était embrassé pour la première fois.

C'était comme il en avait toujours rêvé … La froideur du métal les séparant en moins.

Notre héros restait là, complètement paralysé dans son armure, ne sachant quoi faire. Ou du moins ne réfléchissant plus à rien, rêvant sur son petit nuage. Si bien qu'il ne se rendit pas tout de suite, de par ses yeux fermaient, que la jeune femme avait rompu leur échange et avait relâché son emprise.

« - Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas …

\- Hein ?

\- Je n'aurai pas dû faire ça, c'était puérile de ma part. Comme si vous alliez ouvrir votre casque pour moi …

\- Non, ce n'est pas vous, enfin … Je …

\- Je ne sais rien de vous … Vous devez sûrement avoir quelqu'un dans votre vie en plus. Je suis idiote …

\- Non, Pepper ne dites pas ça. Vous n'êtes pas idiote. Je n'ai personne dans ma vie… Mais je ne mérite personne et surtout pas vous … J'aurai trop peur de vous faire souffrir comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire avec les personnes qui comptent pour moi.

\- Hum … C'est tellement facile de dire ça, je suis sûre que de nombreuses femmes vous attendent devant chez vous et qu'elles sont mille fois mieux que moi.

\- Non ! Je vous interdis de penser ça ! »

Iron Man avait saisi les mains de la jeune femme. Malgré son casque, il plongeait son regard dans les siens. Si elle savait qui il était, tout serait tellement différent …

« - Pepper, vous êtes … Vous êtes la personne la plus merveilleuse que j'ai eu la chance de voir, la personne la plus intelligente et dévouée que j'ai la chance de connaître.

\- Et moi je voudrais juste voir votre visage, pouvoir regarder vos yeux et vous dire merci pour tout ce que vous avez déjà fait et continuer de faire pour notre monde.

\- Pepper … Je vous jure que si … Si je n'étais pas là, coincé dans cette armure à jouer au héros, les choses entre nous auraient été différente. Vraiment. Mais là c'est impossible ... »

Pepper se jeta et se blottit dans les bras d'acier de notre héros. Tony voulait la serrer, ne jamais plus l'a laissé partir, mais il avait peur de lui faire mal …

« - Vous … Vous devez me prendre pour une groupie sans cervelle.

\- Oh non, j'aimerais avoir plus de « groupie » comme vous, croyez-moi. »

Pepper finit par rire. Il avait su trouver les mots. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi elle avait agi ainsi, elle ressentait un sentiment étrange, qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti comme ça par le passé.

Elle était perdue.

Finalement, elle finit par se dégager de l'étreinte chaleureuse de l'homme de fer. Elle entendit un râle de contestation qui provenait de ce dernier.

« - Je crois que je ferai mieux d'y aller …

\- Attendez. Vous devriez vraiment m'oublier … Vous avez quelqu'un si je ne me trompe pas, Happy c'est ça ?

\- Hum … C'est un peu compliqué en vérité.

\- Oh … Il semble tenir à vous en tout cas. Et je suis sûr qu'il pourra vous apporter tout ce dont vous avez besoin, chose que moi je ne pourrais pas.

\- Peut être oui … Peut être que vous avez raison. Peut être que tout ce qui vient de se passer là et dût à la fatigue de la nuit blanche que je viens de passer …

\- Sûrement oui.

\- Je vais vous laisser. Vous devez être fatigué et devez avoir énormément de choses à faire.

\- Et vous, vous méritez de rentrer chez vous et de vous reposer.

\- Oh non, je vais juste aller me changer et être là pour l'arrivée de mon patron.

\- Quoi ? Non, vous n'allez pas travailler aujourd'hui ! Je vous l'interdis ! Vous devez aller dormir.

\- Vous n'êtes pas mon patron à ce que je sache, mais un collègue. Vous n'avez donc aucun droit de me donner des ordres et je n'ai pas à vous obéir. »

Iron Man vit la rousse partir et lui glisser un clin d'œil au moment de franchir le seuil de la porte, le laissant seul avec lui-même.

Oh Pepper, si seulement vous saviez !

**...**

Note pour plus tard, faire installer une douche dans cette pièce.

Tony Stark était enfin réapparut, une fois sa secrétaire partit, il a enfin pu se débarrasser de son armure et profiter de l'air libre. Il lui fallut un moment pour reprendre ses esprits, repensant à ce qu'il avait dit à Pepper.

Sérieusement, tu ne veux pas aussi te proposer pour être le témoin du mariage d'Happy et Pepper ? Hum, ça, il y repenserait plus tard, une fois reposé.

Un costume propre, un bilan cardiaque et évaluation des dégâts sur l'armure fait plus tard, il put enfin souffler et reprendre sa routine.  
Ou du moins il voulut.

Son regard se posa sur un dossier, dossier qu'il avait posé sur le bureau présent hier soir en rentrant de sa mission.

A.I.M était les seules lettres inscrites sur la couverture.

Bien, et s'il s'accordait une matinée de repos aujourd'hui pour étudier ce fameux dossier qu'il avait eu temps de mal à récupérer.

Après tout, il n'était pas qu'Iron Man, il était aussi le C.E.O de Stark Industries. Il fait ce qu'il veut, non ?

* * *

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plus, comme les précédents. **

**J'attends de vous lire (si vous êtes toujours là) et vous dit à très vite pour la suite !**


End file.
